The lonely waterbender
by Slayermitch
Summary: The last water bender of the Southern water tribe, lonely as the army set off to war with the Fire Nation, needs SOME way to appease her desires... Warning: Contains some pretty hardcore scenes. Definitely not suitable for children


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of it's characters. It's not my will to be sued…

A/N: This is my first story so be nice :D

Katara of the water tribe was undeniably lonely. The men had marched off to war with the Fire Nation leaving her and few others behind, and lately, she had been feeling rather lonely…

No boys her age to start anything with and to appease her desires. One day, she decided that she needed some release. She canoed away from the village to a remote part of the icy waters of the South Pole. The only remaining waterbender of the Southern Tribe sighed as the boat glided smoothly over the water.

As the craft neared her favourite hiding place, in a secluded shelf of ice, hidden from all view with a hollow in the middle, she hopped off the boat and moved over to it. Using her developing waterbending skills, she carved away through the thick wall of ice and entered the carven, closing the gap behind her. She undressed quickly and sat, naked, on the ice floor. Being a waterbender, she was at home with the ice around her and hardly felt the bitter cold on her naked skin. She got down to her purpose of being there.

In the beginning of her adventures to the ice carven, Katara's body was satisfied by simple tools- her fingers. That was all she needed. However, it soon proven insufficient, and soon she started using ice coated hands to appease her sexual desires. However, even this had eventually lost it's effect. She used her waterbending and experimented with some dildoes, her first creations crude. However, over the months, she had perfected her craft and formed elaborate dildoes for herself. With that, she could masturbate with even greater ease and efficiency. However, as with all other things, she got bored with the dildoes. She tried putting one in her ass at the same time, even waterbending the dildoes to screw her all by themselves, but to no avail, and she was left with an empty void in herself.

Katara knew what she wanted. She wanted something more lewd, something exciting and explicit. She had read about some of these topics before in some of the ancient books the tribe had in its library. She absorbed all that she could about topics such as bondage and SM, but there was one missing factor. She had no one to do any of this stuff to her. She knew she wanted it, the knowledge she had, the abilities and desires too. But there was just one thing she lacked. A person to do it…

The young waterbender sighed. Her deepest desires unfulfilled. However, there was something she had been observing. Something unusual. As her waterbending got better and better, she began to realize the mechanics of her craft, like how her waterbending came from the various energies in her body, like many of the other bending crafts. She experimented with many different emotions and energies flowing through her body, and once, when she was engaged in a particularly horny and hot masturbation session, she noticed that she was able to control her ice dildoes with just her sexual desires. It was a slow process, but she developed this technique with patience. She didn't use her hands to control the dildo at all. Only her tense sexual energy moved it in and out of her pussy, trying to fulfill it's explicit desires.

Katara watched herself with awe. She had never seen or heard of such an ability, and as a talented waterbender, she slowly developed and eventually perfected her techniques.

-Back to the present- So Katara sat naked in her secret carven, having finally perfected the technique. She had been able to do many things with the sexual energy waterbending, which she dubbed sex-bending, such as self-bondage and such and she observed that the sex-bending would finally end when her sexual tension was released, or when she orgasmed. Otherwise, she would be left at the mercy of her pussy to be fulfilled or she would be stuck in bondage until that happened.

She got down on all fours, spreading her legs wide apart, as humiliatingly exposed as possible, and the teenager blushed even in her privacy. She used regular waterbending and shackled her legs and knees to the ice floor. She then did one hand, sealing it to the floor. Now the fun began.

It was time to use her pussy a little. Using some controlled sex bending, Katara bondaged her last hand to the floor right up to the elbow. There was no way to cheat her way out of the bondage now, for without her arms, she had no escape mechanism. Her pussy started bending the water around her. She herself could not predict what her innermost perverted self wanted and gave in to her wild desires.

A long stream of water materialized from the ground and Katara watched, wondering what it would do. It paused in mid air for a second, and made it's way straight to her exposed asshole. It when in and filled her to the brim- a sex bending enema. Katara gasped as the icy water filled her bowels and she felt an onset of cramps. She pleaded with no one in particular to let her expel the huge load, but of course, her pussy wouldn't want that.

Next, two large dildoes were formed and one plugged itself tightly in Katara's ass, preventing her from expelling the enema. The other started wildly fucking the bound girl. Katara gasped as the torture went on. As exposed as she was, she felt extremely humiliated in her lewd position and bondage and she got even more excited. The dildo in her ass came lose, and she expelled the huge enema with great force. She sobbed with her self torture. The shit filled water dirtied the carven, but was quickly purified by the sex bending pussy. Of course, this was not the end of it. Another stream of water was drawn and again filled her ass. She was given five enemas until her colon was totally clean. All the while being fucked by the dildoes. Next, her pussy decided that Katara needed to pee. It bended the piss stored in her bladder and gave her the enormous urge to pee herself. Of course, Katara resisted with all her might, but to her dismay, she gave in to the urge and humiliatingly lost control of her bladder.

She pissed all over the floor, but her pussy had another bright idea. It bended the puddle and brought it to Katara's ass- again, this time she was given an enema of her own piss. Katara cried when she realized this, with tears of great embarrassment and excitement. She expelled it again. Yet, her hungry pussy would not be so easily satisfied. It brought the piss to Katara's face and she screamed in horror, begging it not to do what she knew was inevitable. She shut her mouth tightly and refused to drink her fluids. At this, a heavy slab of ice was sex bended. It took the shape of a punishment paddle and started spanking Katara. Each stroke turned her ass pink and she cried out in pain each time. She knew that there was only one way to stop her punishment. She gulped and opened her mouth, allowing the piss to flow into her mouth and she gagged in disgust of herself. To clean out her ass after the piss enema, she was given even more cold enemas. All this while the dildoes pounded away at her.

Finally, as she expelled her final enema, and cum was dripping all the way down her thighs, she came with such force and a loud scream. Her pussy satisfied at long last, the shackles of ice melted and she was free. After her exhausting torment she dressed up and went back to the village.

A/N: Well, this was my first story and I'm not sure how I did. Review and tell me how it went :D I may continue this story or may leave it as that, depending on how much time I have. Till then, See ya!


End file.
